


The next ten minutes

by nebulein



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jared, truth or dare?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The next ten minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is purely fictional, any resemblance to living persons is, ahem, purely coincidental. please don't sue.
> 
> Remember that meme a few months back? Went like this: _Give me a song title. Any song title. It doesn't matter if I know the song or not. I have to write a fic or drabble based on that song title._ Well, here's what came out of that.
> 
> Written for ellieptical and the prompt "The Next ten Minutes from The Last Five Years by Jason Robert Brown".

“Jared, truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“The worst ten minutes in your life?”

-

I’m so sorry, Sir, you’ve just missed it. You’re the father of a healthy baby girl now! Congratulations.

-

Ten minutes until the winner’s announced, Mr. Padalecki. Cue music. Lights up. Applause. And the nominees for best actor in a leading role are…

-

Flashing lights. Screams. Smoke everywhere. A crushing weight on his chest. Pain. Everything hurts. Oh my god, are you alive? Somebody call 911!

-

“Remember athletics in school when they had these drug tests? Coach insisted on supervising us pissing in the cups.”


End file.
